Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an induction hob with induction coils within a cooking surface and an apparatus for determining the temperatures on the induction coils. In particular, the induction hob is provided for household appliances.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 DFR 1.97 and 1.98
Induction hobs become an increasing meaning for cooking purposes, in particular for household appliances. The induction hobs comprise a number of induction coils arranged on a cooking surface. Each heating zone corresponds with one induction coil. In order to allow a control of the induction hob, several temperature sensors are provided on the cooking surface. Typically, a temperature sensor is arranged in the center of each induction coil.
Additionally, a piece of aluminum may be associated with the temperature sensor. Said piece of aluminum extends from the temperature sensor in the center of the induction coil to an outer position of the induction coil. The piece of aluminum acts as a heat conductor, so that the temperature at said outer position of the induction coil can be detected by the temperature sensor in the center of the induction coil.
A typical induction hob of the prior art requires a relative high number of temperature sensors, i.e. as the number of induction coils.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an induction hob with induction coils and an apparatus for determining the temperatures on the induction coils, which apparatus allows a reduced number of temperature sensors on said induction hob.
The object of the present invention is achieved by the induction hob according to claim 1.